Destiny
by lalocadekya
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha pero..¿Podran ser las cosas como antes?Capitulo 7 UP!
1. Regreso

**Capitulo 1: Regreso ******

**La aldea oculata de la Hoja, ubica en el pais del fuego es sin duda un lugar bastante pacifico, sus habitantes adoran la paz y luchan siempre por ella. ******

**Habian pasado algunos tres años desde que Sasuke se habia ido con Orochimaru, se habian dado varias situaciones por las cuales Naruto no habia podido ir su rescate, pero el rubio nunca habia olvidado aquella promesa que le hizo no solo a sakura sino a si mismo de hacer que su mejor amigo regrese con bien a la aldea. ******

**Naruto se hallaba de espaldas en el cesped, el humedo olor de la mañana le hacia saber que un dia hermoso de levantaba en la aldea, ya podia observar a varios de sus compañeros entrenar igual que el habia estado haciendo hasta hace poco. ******

**-Naruto-kun... -Dijo una voz que naruto reconocio como la timida voz de Hinata, de inmediato el rubio se puso de pie. ******

**-Buenos dias Hinata... -Saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro caracteristico de el, la chica se sonrojo como cada vez que se hallaba delante de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba. ******

**-Esto.. Tsunade -sama manda que te acerques a.. a su despacho... ******

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Gracias Hinata... -Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el despacho de gondaime. No tardo en llegar mas al hacerlo norto que habia demasiado movimiento, habia mucha gente moviendose de un lado a otro dentro del despacho y la mayoria eran ninjas medicos o del anbu- ¿Habra ocurrido algo malo? -Se pregunto Naruto. ******

**-DEJENME VERLO! -Grito una vz femenina que el rubio reconocio como la de Sakura ******

**-Sakura-chan... -Dijo Naruto al acercarse a su amiga la cual estaba muy desesperada intentando librarse de dos anbus que la mantenian sujeta- ¿Que ocurre? ******

**-Naruto... el esta aqui!- Dijo la chica en un nuevo esfuerzo por librarse de quienes la tenian entre sus manos.Naruto no entendio a que se referia Sakura -SASUKE ESTA AQUI! ******

**Al oir aquellas palabras Naruto dio media vuelta y se introdujo a la fuerza, pues no le dejavan pasar al despacho de Tsunade. El corazon le latia rapidamente, movia la cabeza para todos lados buscando a Sasuke en aquella habiatacion llena de gente, fue entonces cuando un anbu coloco su mano sobre su hombro. ******

**-Naruto-kun... Tsunade te espera... -Dijo el hombre indicandole a Naruto una esquina en la que parecia concentrar se el movimiento del cuarto. ******

**Naruto se acerco al lugar, Tsunade se aparto del grupo para hablar con el rubio- Supongo que ya sabes la noticia... ******

**-Tsunade baa-chan... es cierto.. es cierto que Sasuke ha regresado? ******

**Tsunade sonrio- ¿Por que no lo miras tu mismo? -Dijo haciendo una muestra con la cabeza señalando hacia el lugar de donde habia salido hace no mucho, Naruto no tardo en acercarse. ******

**En verdad tal y como Sakura lo habia dicho Sasuke se hallaba en el centro de todos aquellos ninjas medicos, los ojos azules del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas por saber que su amigo estab de regreso, pero de inmediato cayo en la accion- ¿Esta herido? ¿Podra sobrevivir verdad Tsunade- bachan? ¿Puedes curarles no es asi? ******

**-Tranquilo Naruto... -Le calmo Tsunade- En verdad que esta muy lastimado parece ser que huyo de Orochimaru y e si de todo lo referente a ello y parece que fue atacado para intentar regresarlo, pero tarnquilo... sabes q le ayudaremos despues de todo es un miembro de Konoha... no es asi... ******

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza volviendo a posar su vista en el Uchiha- Tienes razon..ademas el es fuerte... ******

**-Eso lo se... -Respondio Tsunade con un suspiro, Naruto desvio la mirada esta vez hacia la Gondaime- Pero espero que este bien el aceptarlo de regreso, no sabemos que cosas le habra metido en la cabeza Orochimaru...**


	2. Encuentro

**Naruto se dirigió hacia Sakura la chica estaba llorando con las manos delante del rostro, aunque Naruto sabia bien que era de felicidad. ******

**-Debes estar muy feliz... Sakura-chan... ******

**Al oir la voz de Naruto Sakura aparto las manos de su rostro y se lanzo al rubio en un calido abrazo, Naruto se sonrojo levemente y acaricio la espalda de la chica. ******

**-Ha vuelto Naruto... ha regresado... -Dijo la de cabello rosa entre lagrimas ******

**Naruto afirmo con un leve sonido- Supongo que ahora debemos de apoyarlo mucho... y pues... -Dijo poniéndose algo nervioso- ...creo que podrás ser su pareja después de todo... ******

**Al oir ello Sakura se aparto lentamente de Naruto, Sabia que por todo el tiempo Naruto la había apoyado, había arriesgado su vida innumerables veces para cumplir su promesa y protegerla, debía ser muy duro para el decir aquellas palabras...- Naruto... ******

**-Dime.. Sakura-chan... -Contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ******

**-Gracias... -Dijo la chica antes de alejarse del muchacho corriendo en dirección a la salida del despacho de la Hokage ******

**Naruto la observo sin entender la acción. Momentos después estaba hablando con Tsunade acerca de estado de Sasuke en el hospital. ******

**-Como ya te dije necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas, estoy segura que estará bien... ******

**-Me alegra oir ello Tsunade no baa-chan! -Dijo el rubio dando un tremendo brinco y haciendo bastante escándalo, Tsunade le tomo por a chaqueta. ******

**-Estate quieto y en silencio... ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL ******

**- Entiendo... -Dijo Naruto bastante intimidado por la Gondaime- ...puedo verle? -Pregunto el rubio cambiando de tema drásticamente ******

**-Supongo... pero ya te dije que esta descansando- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta del cuarto donde se hallaba Sasuke, mas sin duda Naruto no espero para entrar en aquella habitación. ******

**Naruto esperaba encontrar al Uchiha dormido, pero para su sorpresa estaba bien despierto. ******

**-¿Sasuke? ******

**El nombrado desvió la vista hacia el rubio- ¿Que hay.. Uzurotonkachi?- Saludo con algo de dificultad el moreno. ******

**A Naruto nunca le había agradado mas ser llamado de esa manera- Nada nuevo Sasuke-baka... ******

**Ambos estuvieron en silencio un lapso de tiempo, luego Sasuke levanto la vista hacia Naruto- ¿No piensas preguntarme nada? ******

**Naruto encogió los hombros y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama de Sasuke- ¿Como has estado? ******

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza- Tan tonto como siempre... Naruto -Dijo entendiendo que su amigo no le preguntaría acerca de lo ocurrido durante los últimos años- Parece ser que te has vuelto mas fuerte... ******

**-Pues claro... después de todo... ******

**-Serás el próximo Hokage... -Dijo Sasuke como quien se sabe un trabalenguas de memoria- ...sigues con los mismos ánimos de siempre... ******

**-Eso nunca lo perdería... ******

**-Por cierto , creí ver a Sakura en el despacho de Gondaime... ******

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Si era ella solo que no se por que se fue supongo que... ******

**TOC-TOC ******

**-Yo iré -dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. ******

**Al abrir la puerta fue arrollado por Ino quien jalaba a Sakura ******

**-SASUKE-KUN! -Grito la rubia -Que bueno que estas de regreso! ******

**Sasuke se alejo un tanto de la chica por su total cercanía en el abrazo que le estaba dando, luego intento saludar a Sakura pero la rubia seguía asfixiándole por cerca de 5 minutos en que la enfermera se llevo a la chica. ******

**-Eso estuvo cerca... -Dijo Naruto observando espantado la puerta ******

**Sasuke tenia la mirada puesta en Sakura quien mantenía la vista baja ******

**-Sakura-chan... ¿No le vas a decir nada a Sasuke?- Pregunto Naruto colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica ******

**Sakura levanto la vista hacia Sasuke, quien se esperaba que la chica se le lanazase encima con un abrazo, pero no fue así- ERES UN TONTO SASUKE! UN REAL TONTO!**


	3. Abrazame

**Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, no se atrevian a decir nada, sakura estaba aun en el cuarto y permanecia con la cabeza baja, Sasuke hizo un leveesfuerzo y se puso de pie y se coloco delante de Sakura, se disponia a colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica pero justo en aquel momento la muchacha le rechacho con golpe a la mano que el muchacho estaba por tomarle. ******

**-Sakura... ******

**La chica al oir su nombre levanto la vista y la poso en el chico de ojos negros, Sasuke la miraba extrañada al igual que Naruto, pero el primero tenia cierto aire de culpabilidad en el rostro. Sakura bajo la vista nuevamente y luego salio corriendo del cuarto de Sasuke llorado. ******

**Naruto observo de reojo a Sasuke- Tu quedate aqui aun no puedes salir yo ire tras ella... ******

**Sin esperar siquiera la afirmacion de Sasuke Naruto salio corriendo al igual que Sakura, Sasuke solo se acerco nuevamente a la cama y se dejo caer observando el techo de la habitacion. ******

**Naruto logro alcanzar a Sakura no muy lejos de donde estaban a unos 7 pasilos de la habitacion de Sasuke, el rubio tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y le obligo a detenerse. ******

**-Por favor Sakura... dime que te pasa... ******

**-Dejame en paz naruto... ******

**-Crei que lo que mas querias era que sasuke volviese con bien a la villa...-La pelirosa volteo hacia Naruto, unas cuantas lagrimas aun caian por su rostro- Sakura-chan... ******

**-Naruto... -Dijo esta acarcandose al rubio y apoyandose en su pecho- yo... ya no se... si quiero esto.. no se si Sasuke sea el mismo por el cual... yo... ******

**Naruto estab sonrojado lentamente rodeo a la chica entre sus brazos y le propino unas suaves palmadas en la espalda- Tranquila Sakura-chan... Recuerda que somos un equipo... ahora volveremos a ser el antiguo equipo de antes... ******

**-Ese es el espiritu! ******

**Los dos jovenes voltearon a la vez al oir la voz de Kakashi ******

**-Kakashi... ¿que haces aqui? -Pregunto Naruto sorprendido- Pense que estabas en una mision muy importante... ******

**-Bueno estaba... pero ya la termine... Ademas lo que hago aqui no es estar abrazado en medio del pasillo... chicos... -Dijo acercandose al duo ******

**Ambos de inmediato se separaron, Naruto mas que sonrojado ******

**-Pero como sea... -Dijo Kakashi divertido- ...¿Donde esta? ******

**-¿Que? -Preguto Naruto ******

**-Si es por Sasuke... -corto Sakura esta en la habiatacion especial...por alla... -Aumento señalando hacia la direccion del cuarto. ******

**Kakashi se dirigio en aquella direccion, Naruto aun estab observando al sensei cuando Sakura le hizo hacia ella- Eh... ¿Que ocurre Sakura-chan? ******

**La chica nego con la cabeza- Nada... solo queria sentirte cerca... aunque... ahora que lo pienso siempre lo has estado... no es asi... Naruto... ******

**-Pues... claro.. Sakura-chan... por que tu eres muy... importante.. eres mi... mi...-LA voz de naruto estaba nerviosoa y se cortaba con facilidad y era muy notorio que no hallaba las palabras indicadas, Sakura al notarlo solo coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Naruto. ******

**-Tranquilo... Naruto...-Dijo la chica alejandose un poco de el- ..quiero hablar contigo... ******

**-Estabamos hablando... Sakura-chan...-Reclamo el rubio cerrando levemente los ojos, Sakura sonrio ******

**-En un lugar mas privado...si te parece... en el Ichiraku... ******

**Sakura se alejo voltenado por una esquina, Naruto lo penso un poco- No creo que el ichiraku sea un lugar muy privado... ******

**Mientras Naruto pensaba en ello, Kakashi ya estab en el cuarto de Sasuke ******

**-Y entonces... ******

**-Pues no tengo que da muchas explicasiones... no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso... ******

**Kakashi observo a Sasuke por un lapso corto, a simple vista se veia que el chico habia cambiado fisicamente, pero su mirada seguia igual que siempre. ******

**-No sera que Orochimaru no te dio lo que querias... ******

**Sasuke levanto la cabeza- Creo... que soy mas fuerte que antes... pero solo se que no podia estar alli mas tiempo... es todo lo que recuerdo... algunas semanas en la oscuridad... luego supe que tenia la fuerza para salir de alli... y escapar... ******

**Para sorpresa de Sasuke Kakashi poso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, al levantar la vista Sasuke noto que Kakashi tenia el ojo visible arqueado...dandole a entender que le sonreia bajo la mascara- Esta bien... ahora no puede alcanzarte... estas en casa... de donde nunca debiste alejarte... ******

**Sasuke no dudo en afirmar con la cabeza, despues de todo era muy cierto, estab de vuelta en casa.**


	4. Regresar a la normalidad

Un golpe de puerta se oyo en la habitacion, Kakashi se alejo de Sasuke y abrio la puerta- Naruto... -Dijo al ver al rubio

-Sakura -chan ya se ha ido... ¿Ya han acabado de hablar ustedes?

Kakashi observo de reojo a Sasuke, luego se encogio de hombros- Se podria decir...

Sin nada mas que hacer el sensei se retiro de la habitacion pasando al lado de Naruto, mas antes de salir poso su diestra en el hombro del rubio, este le observo extrañado -Somos un equipo ...recuerdalo...

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, luego Kakashi se fue del cuarto- ...Y... ¿Que te dijo Kakashi? -Pregunto acercadnose a la cama de Sasuke

Este bajo mantenia la cabeza gacha- ¿Soy un Idiota verdad? -Naruto no respondio -Tenia todo lo que queria aqui y no me importo nada... no me importaron mis amigos... mi aldea ...la vida que ya tenia aqui...nada

El rubio no sabia que hacer exactamente, Sasuke apretaba con fueerza las sabanas- ...Pero... -Se aventuro a decir- ...Has vuelto... -Sasuke levanto la mirada para poder ver el rostro sonriente del chico- ...por que sabias que tenias un hogar... por que sabias que tenias una familia aqui... por que aun tienes una vida por delante...

-Naruto... -Sasuke se sorprendio nunca penso que aquellas palabras tan profundas saldrian de su ex-compañero- ...aun asi... tu y Sakura deben odiarme... intente matarte...aquella vez...

-Lo que paso quedo en el pasado... ahora... -dijo sentadose a su lado en la cama- ...debes saber que puedes empezar de nuevo... amigo... -Finalizo estirando la mano derecha.

Sasuke la observo por un lapso corto de tiempo, sentia que tal vez las lagrimas querian salir pero las contuvo y apreto la mano que tenia delante

-¿Crees que las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes... Amigo..? -Dudo Sasuke en preguntar

Naruto se puso de pie y observo por la ventana de la habitacion- De apocos y poco a poco... todo puede volver a ser como antes... ya veras dentro de poco las chicas volveran a perseguirte como locas... y los chicos te tendran envidia y seras el mejor ninja de nuestra aldea como lo eras...

Sasuke sonrio- Al menos sigues tan positivo...

-Por cierto Sasuke... -Naruto volteo con una mirada algo malisiosa

-Dime... -Respondio Sasuke

-¿Aun eres un Gennin verdad?

Sasuke se lo penso un poco -Si te refieres a que en este tiempo he dado alguna prueba pues no he dado ninguna solo entrene... es creo... no lo recuerdo... ESPERA! -Grito Sasuke cayendo en cuenta a lo que Naruto decia- ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AUN SOY UN GENNIN AQUI!

Naruto afirmo -Valla problema... supongo que tendras que dar el examen Chuunin... y quien podria estar en tu equipo...

-Rayos... -Se dijo Sasuke- ...No creo que nadie pueda estar en mi equipo ademas seguro que todos los de la aldea ya deben saber que he vuelto y dudo que quyieran hacer equipo conmigo

-Tranquilo Sasuke... pued conseguir que el mejor Gennin de la villa sea tu compañero... ademas que seguro que puedo convencer a Tsunade de que tu equipo sea de dos...

Sasuke se sorprendio- ¿Harias eso por mi?

-Claro... es muy facil...

-¿Y se puede saber quien es el mejor Gennin de la villa?- Pregunto Sasuke un tanto desconfiado

Naruto lo dudo un poco, mas luego se señalo con el pulgar- YO !-Sasuke se quedo de piedra.

-Eres un gennin aun... no puedo creerlo... -Dijo dejandose caer echado en la cama- ...¿Como es posible eso¿Aun eres tan Uzorotonkachi que no has pasado?

-OYE TE TRATO DE AYUDAR! ... Yo tambien he tenido problemas... Ero-sennin me llevo a entrenar por casi tres años y pues en ese tiempo no dia las pruebas... Pero ten por seguro que no encontraras a nadie mejor que yo...

-Lo se... -Dijo el moreno sentandose nuevamente en la cama- Podemos hacerlo juntos...

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza -Lo haremos Sasuke...

* * *

Ok atencion... por alli algunos me estuvern sugiriendo que Destiny lo empalme con knoha Ng para que sea lo que paso antes, por fis en sus reviews haganmelo saber... y gracias por leer, perdon por la demora es que mi maquina aun mno llega a casa U-U 


	5. Amistad

**Habian pasado ya dos dias desde que Sasuke habia regresado a Konoha, y sin duda las reacciones eran notorias. Sasuke habia decidido dar un paseo por Konoha despues de todo las casas y cosas por alli no habian cambiado mucho, eso a diferencia de la aptitud de la gente. **

**Todos aquellos que le veian pasar se volteaban y , susurraban a sus espaldas, las miradas frias caian sobre el. Era algo que se esperaba, pero aun asi...lo que menos necesitaba era eso. **

**-Sasuke! **

**La voz conocida de Naruto hizo que sasuke pose su vista en el rubio quien recien llegaba al lugar. **

**-Eh Naruto- Saludo Sasuke con una voz bastante desganada **

**-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunto el rubio notando algo extraño a su amigo, este nego con la cabeza. Mas Naruto de inmediato noto lo que podria perturbar a Sasuke, sin importarle las miradas y comentarios de los que les veian rodeo a sasuke con su brazo y se lo llevo de aquel lugar **

**-¿Que haces Naruto? **

**-Yo se... lo que se siente...Sasuke- Susurro el rubio con un tono bastante triste- ..Se lo que es que la gente te mire de esa manera, que hablen a tus espaldas que te traten como... si no fueras humano... **

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza- supongo que me lo tengo bien merecido... **

**-Ya te lo dije... estas de vuelta ahoravtienes que preocuparte por otra cosa... **

**-¿Por otra cosa? **

**-Asi es.. hemos llegado... -Dijo Naruto deteniendose junto con Sasuke **

**-La oficina de Tsunade... ¿Que hacemos aqui? **

**Naruto se adelanto unos pasos indicandole a Sasuke que le siguiese- Pues ayer como lo dije vien a hablar con ella y me dijo que la respuesta la tendria hoy... -Dijo caminando y seguido por el Uchiha. **

**-Asi que es sobre lo del examen chuunin no es asi? **

**-Asi es...y aqui estamos...-Termino al detenerse frente a la puerta del despacho de la hokage, y para sorpresa de Sasuke Naruto entroi de golpe en ella- TSUNADE NO BAACHAN! **

**La aludida volteo de golpe hacia la puerta, en verdad no se veia que estuviese ocupada solo tenia un libro en el pupitre y no parecia exactamente de texto. **

**-Tsunade-sama... -Susurro sasuke- ¿Estaba leyendo algo importante? **

**Naruto se volteo hacia Sasuke- Que va estaba leyendo la nueva novel a de Jiraiya no? **

**-QUE RAYOS QUIERES NARUTO! **

**Ambos gennin se alejaron un tanto de la Hokage, Sasuke dio un leve golpe a Naruto en las costillas para que se acerque y le diga a la okage el por que de su visita, este tomo un trago de Saliva y se adelanto a muy su pesar- Esto... nosotros veniamos por lo de la respuesta... Tsunade no... Tsunade -sama... -Se corrigio al notar la cara de enfado de la Gondaime. **

**Tsunade se calmo lo mas que pudo mas al recordar lo que Naruto acababa de decir- Muy bien... supongo que acerca de eso... deben dar el examen de eso no hay de otra... pero el problema que Naruto me hizo ver.. -Dijo refiriendose a Sasuke- ..es que los ninjas que ustedes conocian de su nivel ya estan en otro como chuunins... entonces si estas de acuerdo en que tu y Naruto hagan un equipo de dos para el siguiente chuunin... **

**-Por mi no hay problema alguno... Gondaime-sama... **

**-Entonces ya esta ... Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto son equipo para el examen chuuni a realizarse el dia de mañana... **

**-EL DIA DE MAÑANA! -Grito sasuke **

**-No te lo habia dicho- Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por recordar- ...este creo que no... -Dijo sobandose la cabeza de manera nerviosa. **

**-Tranquilo Sasuke- Calmo Tsunade con el nivel que uistedes tienen tranquilamente podrian pasar directo a Jounnin... **

**-De cualquier manera... Naruto... Vamonos tenemos que entrenar... **

**Sasuke salio de la habitacion y Naruto se dispuso a seguirlo- Este cuando no ya recupero su mal genio... **

**Tsunade sonrio al ver a Naruto seguir a Sasuke, luego se volvio a meter a leer la novela. **

**Sasuke llevo a Naruto a la casa Uchiha, el rubio le ayudaba con las pocas cosas que habia tenido desde que volvio, era la primera vez en casi 3 años que estaba en ese lugar los otros dos dias los habia pasado en el hospital, pero estando en la puerta de ella se detuvo. **

**-¿Que ocurre Sasuke? **

**El nombrado volteo-Creo... que no es buena idea el volver aqui... **

**Naruto dejo caer las prendas que tenia en las manos y se acerco rapidamente a Sasuke- QUE ESTAS DICIENDO... Esta es tu casa... es el lugar donde siempre has vivido.. es el lugar que te ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo... **

**-Se a lo que te refieres... pero este lugar solo me hace recordar el por que me fui de Konoha... **

**-Tan mal te sientes aqui... -Sasuke afrimo con la cabeza- ...Entonces.. sera mejor que te vallas... **

**Sasuke no podia creer lo que escuchaba su mirada intentaba dar en la de Naruto pero este habia bajado la cabeza, Sasuke hizo lo propio **

**-Entiendo... asi que en verdad no podia volver aqui... -Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Naruto **

**-Pues asi es... de cualquier manera...si no te sientes comodo no sirve que vuelvas... **

**-Ya veo... **

**-Entoces... ¿Te parece si te quedas en la mia? **

**Sasuke volteo sorprendido, Naruto le sonreia- ¿A tu casa? **

**-Si no sientes comodo en la tuya puedes quedarte en la mia el tiempo que desees... **

**Sasuke sonrio-Supongo que no puedo rechasar tu oferta... **

**-Claro que no... aunque creo que por ahora no podemos preocuparnos por eso... debemos entrenar para mañana... **

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza-Al menos te has vuelto mas responsable... **

**Durante toda la mañana y la tarde Ssuke y Naruto ralizaron entrenamientos separados cada uno por su lado pero muy cerca del otro,yan caia la noche y Naruto sin duda tenia curiosidad por saber que tanto habia mejorado Sasuke entodo ese tiempo, despues de todo la ultima vez le habia derrotado y ahora seria lo mismo.., y seria que el se habia vuelto mas fuerte que Sasuke. **

**-Esto... Sasuke... **

**Sasuke se hallaba recostado en el cesped, descanzando un poc ya que estaba agotado y agitado. Al oir la voz de naruto volteo la cabeza hacia el- ¿Que ocurre? **

**-Se que no deberia... pero es que me gustaria saber cual es la duferencia de nuestras fuerzas... solo para saber que tan fuerte nos hemos vuelto... **

**-Ovidalo Naruto... -Respondio Sasuke sin hacerse problemas- ...somos aliados.. somos amigos y somos compañeros de equipo... no tenemos que pelear.. **

**Naruto se aceco a Sasuke- No hablo de pelear.. es solo entrenar... practicar ya sabes... -Dijo bastante impetuoso. **

**-Olvidalo Naruto... no quiero lastimarte... ni lastimarme... **

**Naruto desistio- Supongo que tienes tus razones... -Dijo dejandose caer al lado de Sasuke, espe penso que Naruto al igual que el permaneceria alli un buen rato pero en menos de un minuto, el rubio se sento dandole la espalda- Sasuke... **

**-...dime... **

**-¿No regresaras con ese sujeto verdad? **

**Sasuke se sento a oir la pregunta, no tenia intenciones de volver... no por ahora pro le dolia el tener que pensar en que Naruto desconfie de el- ...Tu que crees? **

**Naruto no respondio **

**Y asi la noche cayo, el entrenamiento termino y mientras dormian alli al aire libre... el dia del examen llego.**

* * *

Bueno aqui con la continuacion, y bueno aun con la encuesta de que sea o no el previo a Ng...

Bye

Yo Kya


	6. no puede ser!

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, un inoportuno rayo de sol se colaba entre las ramas del árbol que estaba sobre el y le daba en la cara, el Uchiha se sentó frotando sus ojos, y dejo salir pequeño bostezo y se quedo observando el pasto del suelo por un lapso de tiempo algo prolongado.

"Es extraño... por que no ha venido aun" -Pensó Sasuke manteniendo la vista baja y recordando levemente las acciones matutinas en la guarida de Orochimaru

FLASH BACK

Que esperar Sasuke -kun... -Le decía la voz de Kabuto desde la esquina contraria de la habitación- En verdad que si te crees tan fuerte deberías demostrarlo con mas sentimiento... 

-CALLATE MALDITO! -Grito Sasuke lanzándose hacia el tipo pero un fuerte dolor en el cuello lo llevo de golpe al suelo donde se movía de lado a lado con la mano al cuello.

Kabuto camino unos pasos hacia Sasuke y desdoblo una sonrisa maligna-Ya sabes que no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana... sabes que Orochimaru-sama me ha dado poder sobre ti...-Sasuke solo miraba de reojo al sujeto, no había duda que lo detestaba- ..además... recuerda que aun tienes una misión en Konoha...

END FLASH BACK

-SASUKE! 

El nombrado levanto la cabeza de golpe, Naruto se hallaba a su lado y se veía muy nervioso- ¿que? ¿Que ocurre?

-Nos dormimos Sasuke eso es lo que ocurre!

-COMO QUE NOS DORMINOS!

Sin duda era lo que había pasado a pesar de que no habían pasado la noche en una cama confortable el extenso y duro entrenamiento había agotado a ambos al punto de que se quedasen dormidos a la totalidad, y ahora con las fuerzas de la mañana corrían por las calles de Konoha para intentar llegar al lugar de la prueba

-Sasuke no corras tan rápido!

Sasuke volteo solo un poco, podía ver a Naruto detrás de el jadeando, seria que se había vuelto mucho mas rápido que el rubio? -¿que pasa Uzorotonkachi? ¿Muy rápido? 

-NO ME LLAMAS ASI! -Grito el rubio sorprendiendo a Sasuke alcanzándole de golpe- Solo es que... es que... -Sasuke se detuvo seguido por Naruto esperando lo que este estaba por decir- ...me muero de hambre...

Sasuke estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas -Óyeme... estamos retrasados para el maldito examen chuunin Naruto! Y TU SOLO PIENSAS EN...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

Sasuke se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, en verdad que el también se moría de hambre, y ahora su estomago lo había delatado -Valla que eso si es que te ruja la tripa... -dijo Naruto sonriente- Como sea ya estamos tarde... -Dijo el rubio posando sus brazos tras su cabeza -Ósea que da igual si nos retrasamos mas...

-Como es posible que sigas siendo tan irresponsable tu...

-Vamos Sasuke... -Interrumpió Naruto tomando al moreno de la mano- tu y tu estomago me lo van a agradecer.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo Sasuke acabo sentado en una de las mesas del ichiraku esperando su porcion- No puedo creer que este haciendo esto...

-Aui tienen... -Dijo el anciano dueño -Buen provecho!

-Ya solo come... que aun debemos de ir al estadio y a dar la prueba escrita... seguro que Ibiki nos da un buen susto...

Sasuke observo por un segundo como Naruto empezaba a devorar su tazón de ramen el no tardo en hacer lo mismo. Poco después ambos estaban corriendo hacia la entrada del estadio chuunin.

-Lo vez... ahora estoy lleno de energía para poder enfrentar lo que sea...

Sasuke sonrió -Eso espero...

Ambos llegaron de inmediato al lugar señalado para su sorpresa no se hallaba nadie en el lugar , Sasuke fulmino a su compañero con la mirada- ES EN ESTE LUGAR VERDAD?

Naruto afirmo nervioso- Estoy muy seguro Tsunade dijo que era en el estadio chuunin y que aquí nos estaría esperando...

-Un representante... -Corto una voz conocida

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas -Tu eres quien nos tomara la prueba

La persona delante suya afirmo con la cabeza- no creo que halla nadie mejor para evaluarles en esta prueba que alguien que les conozca tan bien como yo... chicos... -Dijo sonriente Sakura.

-Muy bien -dijo Sakura tomandose aires mas estrictos- ... la prueba comenzara ahora mismo...

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y afirmaron- Estamos listos! -Dijeron a la vez y siguieron a sakura quien ya se encaminaba hacia otro lugar.

-Sakura... -Pronuncio Sasuke con lo que la chica se detuvo.

-Si... 

-Yo solo queria disculparme... por todo...- Dijo el Uchiha haciendo una leve reberencia a la chica, naruto sonrio al notar que Sakura se hallaba nerviosa.

-No... no tienes que hacer eso Sasuke... -Respondio sakura haciendo un ademan con las manos- Por ahora deben de concentrarse en su examen ya luego hablaremos de nosotros...

-nosotros... -Repitio sasuke hgaciendo que sakura se colore mas

-Me refiero a Naruto , tu y yo... ahora sigamos... -Concluyo dandose la vuelta.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke sonriente- Bien... te lo dije... no puede estar mucho rato molesta...

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que ambos sifuieron a la que ahora hacia de examinadora.Los tres

-Y bien Sakura-chan... -dijo Naruto cuando la chica se hubo detenido 

Es aqui dijo sakura señalando hacia delante, cuando ambos jovenes se dieron cuenta donde estaban estuvieron a punto de desmayarse. 

-Supongo que ambos conocen este lugar... tsunade me encargo que la prueba fuese aqui... es por.. algo en especial... -Pregunto la chica entrecortadamente al ver las caras de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Fue aqui... fue aqui donde traicione a konoha...

Sakura y Naruto se acercaron Sasuke , el Uchiha había empezado a temblar con las manos a la cabeza-Sasuke cálmate... -Pidió Sakura prácticamente rogando.

-Aquí empezó todo... aquí fue que...

PLOFFFFFFF- El ruido de un golpe seco se oyo por todo el lugar, Sasuke reacciono ante el dolor de su mejilla adolorida, y el puño cerrado de Naruto en ella- Lo lamento Sasuke... pero es que si no lo hubiese hecho tu...

Sasuke froto su mejilla- No hay problema te lo agradezco... Pero bueno... y de que se trata la prueba

-Bueno esto es simple...se deben separar en dos y pues ya luego verán 

Naruto y Sasuke se encogieron de hombros, y se encaminaron por lugares diferentes, hasta que se perdieron de vista el uno al otro. Sakura sonrió, ahora era su turno.

Había pasado ya cerca de media hora, Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las grandes rocas del lugar, el agua moviéndose debajo de el le hacia recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace tiempo, mas sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito.

SASUKE ALEJATE DE AQUI!- Sin duda era la voz de Naruto y aquello había sonado mas a petición que a defensa, además que el se hallaba muy lejos del lugar donde había oído la voz, sin dudarlo Sasuke corrió hacia el lugar, y para su espanto encontró a Naruto colgando cabeza bajo y amarrado fuertemente pero nada mas y nada menos que de la mandíbula de Manda, a Sasuke se le congelo el cuerpo al ver una figura pálida al lado de la serpiente.

-O.. O.. Orochimaru... -Balbuceo Sasuke sin creérselo

-Valla hasta que por fin te encontré Sasuke-kun... -Dijo el Sannin -Que bueno ademas de capturara a este mocoso además puedo recuperar a mi aprendiz... aunque siendo sincero... no te necesito mas...-Así que si no quieres que te mate mas te vale que te largues... por que si no... acabaras como ella...

Orochimaru se hizo a un lado y en ese lugar se hallaba Sakura, sangrante e inerte, Sasuke cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-No puede ser...

-si puede ser y lo hice ahora que estoy aquí me apoderare del Kyubi luego no tendré rival...

Sasuke se puso de pie-Deja a Naruto en paz...

-Por que debería hacer algo así... Sasuke-kun...

-Por que si no lo haces... TE MATARE! -Grito Sasuke mostrando en sus ojos el recién aparecido Sharingan y preparado para lanzarse al ataque sobre Orochimaru.

-Un momento Sasuke-Dijo Orochimaru mientras estiraba su diestra , Sasuke se detuvo- si te acercas un paso mas... le diré a Manda que desayune por adelantado... Así que mas te vale que me dejes en paz... me llevo al chico y tu te quedas

Sasuke bajo la cabeza por un instante, no sabia que podía hacer 

-Sasuke no importa! -Grito Naruto -Si me lleva al menos tu estarás aquí y no tendrás que volver con el... yo.. yo podré resistir...

Uchiha oía las palabras de Naruto y si no se disponía a hacer algo ese sujeto se llevaría Naruto con el, ya estaba había tomado una decisión


	7. De locura

Sasuke tenia la cabeza baja orochimaru observaba curioso por saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Uchiha, este no tardo en levantar la vista y posar su mirad rojiza sobre el rubio quien era presa del sannin. 

-Deja a Naruto en paz... -dijo de manera firme a la vez que se encaminaba a la altura de donde se hallaban- ... no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden... -dijo sacando su kunei

Al notar ello tanto el sannin como Naruto parecieron alarmarse- Chico tonto no sabes que no puedes contra mi... -dijo el primero en un tono de burla.

-Sasuke el tiene razón! -Grito Naruto- ..yo podré arreglármelas...

-Eso no esta en discusión... -respondió Sasuke desganado y para sorpresa de ambos presentes llevo su kunei peligrosamente cerca a su cuello- ya no tienes quien te siga... solo te queda Kabuto... por ello no puedes perder al contenedor que por tanto tiempo has deseado... si no quieres perderme... mas te vale que dejes a Naruto en paz... luego iré contigo... me convertiré en tu contenedor...

Un silencio abrumador se esparció por el lugar, Naruto poso su vista en la de Sasuke aunque este intentaba aparentar frialdad por ese instante en su mirada se observaba tristeza clara.

-que esperas... -volvió a hablar Sasuke haciendo leve presión del arma con su cuello, para sorpresa de este orochimaru dejo caer a Naruto, quien quedo de pie a su lado, y camino unos pasos hacia el. 

-Así que te convertirás en mi contenedor...

-Es lo que te he dicho.. pero antes debes abandonar la aldea luego podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo (Eso sonó a otra cosa)

Sasuke esperaba la afirmación de quien el sabia era muy codicioso como para rechazar aquella oferta, mas en su lugar recibió un fuerte golpe que lo estrello varios metros atrás. en cuanto pudo reaccionar, mas por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, se llevo la mano a la cara, casi no la sentía el impacto había sido muy fuerte. casi de inmediato Naruto llego corriendo.

-¿Sasuke? ¿estas bien?

Uchiha se puso de pie algo confundido- Si solo aturdido...pero allí se acerca... -concluyo colocándose en pose defensiva puesto que el Sannin en efecto se acercaba hacia ellos. Naruto se froto la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-Eres un real idiota... -dijo la voz del sannin- ...no puedo creer que pienses en perder tu vida así como así ... deberías de luchar un poco mas por ella... Sasuke-kun...

-Para mi lo mas importante ahora... SON MIS AMIGOS Y LA ALDEA QUE ME HA RECIBIDO!

Al oír ello Naruto sonrió y poso su diestra sobre el hombro de Sasuke- Muy bien dicho Sasuke..

-si es cierto... muy bien dicho -dijo orochimaru desapareciendo en un sonoro Plop, que dejo ver a Sakura unos segundos después- ...lo has hecho de maravilla...

Sasuke no se creía... había caído con facilidad en el engaño de sus amigos... -Solo espero que esto halla sido parte del examen...

se dijo en su cabeza mientras la traía baja

Oh vamos Sasuke! -Dijo Naruto siguiendo de cerca al nombrado- No estés enojado...

Sasuke no se detuvo y siguió caminando por las calles de la aldea con la cabeza un tanto baja y de manera apresurada, Naruto se coloco delante de el y le sonrió- Era solo parte del examen... 

Sasuke levanto la mirada- No creo que eso halla sido parte del examen... -Su voz se notaba molesta- Creo que querían probar si era confiable que me quede aquí o no...

Naruto paso un trago de saliva y froto su cabeza de manera nerviosa- No.. no creo que eso hubiese sido necesario... ademas... Sakura chan me tomo de sorpresa... en verdad no sabia que hacer pense que se trataba de Orochimaru en verdad- Dijo el rubio sonrojándose un tanto. 

-Valla idiota... cualquiera hubiese sentido la presencia antes...

-Tu no puedes opinar con eso después de todo también caíste confundido...

Sasuke desvio la mirada sintiéndose molesto- Me voy a casa... -Dijo antes de reiniciar su caminata...- Despues de todo el estúpido examen no lo tomara Sakura o si?

-No lo creo...-Respondio el rubio tomando el paso de Sasuke- ¿Por cierto donde vas?

-No me oiste me voy a casa...

-Pero... creí que irías a la mía... -Dijo Naruto un tanto desilusionado, Sasuke sonrió.

-Donde crees que iba Uzurotonkachi... -Dijo acelerando el paso.

Naruto sonrió y se presto a darle alcance. En no mucho tiempo ambos chicos estaban en el apartamento del rubio, al entrar Sasuke no se lo podía creer.

-¿Que es esto? -Dijo el Uchiha con un leve tic en el ojo...

Naruto rió de manera nerviosa- Solo esta un tanto sucio... jajjaa 

-Un poco eh? -Susurro Sasuke mientras observaba el desastre que había en aquel lugar, Empaques de Ramen por doquier, la ropa tirada, en algún lugar debajo de los pergaminos debía de haber un sofá y una cama. Un leve suspiro salió de Sasuke- Supongo que debo ayudarte a limpiar...

-Limpiar... -Dijo Naruto algo asustado- Supongo que tarde o temprano llegaría el día...

Sasuke sonrió por el comentario del rubio, y en no mucho ambos se hallaban levantando todo lo que se hallaba regado por doquier. Sasuke no podía entender como era que su compañero era tan desordenado.

-Naruto... -dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Naruto- ¿Usas esto?- Pregunto levantando un pergamino que estaba bastante manchado con lo que parecía ser algo de ramen, ya que tenia fideos encima.

Naruto se acerco y al ver lo que Sasuke tenia en las manos grito asustando un tanto al Uchiha- AHHHHHHH! No puede ser!

-Que cosa?

Los ojos de naruto estaban inundados por lagrimas- Esto...esto... -Sasuke se notaba curioso.

-Se trataba tal vez de una técnica que estabas aprendiendo... 

-No nada de eso... ERA UN ACARTA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO PARA SAKURA! 

Sasuke dejo caer el pergamino y luego se sentó en un espacio que había despejado en el mueble de su ahora compañero de casa- " No se como me vine a meter con este Uzurotonkachi" -Se dijo mientras observaba como el rubio intentaba con esmero el limpiar el pergamino- Siempre eres así no es asi?

Naruto desvió la vista tenia una mirada severa de Sasuke sobre el, si n importarle mucho una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro- Así es.. ya sabes es mi manera de ser yo... Naruto! 

-Supuse que dirías algo como eso... -Sasuke se puso de pie y continuo limpiando, Naruto le observo extrañado.

-Solo eso...

Sasuke volteo- Que mas... me alegra que en verdad no hallas cambiado nada... Uzurotonkachi...

Naruto levanto una ceja y coloco un gesto de molestia en su rostro -Sasuke-baka...

Así el tiempo empezó su transcurrir, el desorden iba desapareciendo conforme el tiempo avanzaba, mas cuando a ambos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de usar Kage bushin para que las cosas se aceleren.

-TOC-TOC- Sasuke era quien se hallaba mas cerca a la puerta así que fue el quien abrió- Sakura?

La chica se sonrojo al ver que se trataba de Sasuke- ¿Que haces aquí?

Sasuke frito su cabeza- Estoy ayudando a Naruto con la limpieza... -Sakura asomo su cabeza hacia dentro, el lugar estaba bastante mas limpio de lo que la mayoría de veces.

-Pues parece que así es... ¿Pues entrar? -Pregunto la chica con lo que Sasuke le invito a entrar con un gesto de mano.

-Como veras hasta los bushin están agotados... -Sakura sonrió. 

-No seas tonto.. los bushin no pueden agotarse... -Sasuke se sonrojo. 

-Ahh... era solo una manera de decirlo... -Sakura observo a Sasuke, por unos instantes, había crecido, había cambiado físicamente en lo que se había desarrollado ya no era un niño como hacia algunos años, pero lo que no había cambiado en el era aquella apariencia de lo mucho que le agradaba, Sasuke noto que la chica le observaba- Esto.. donde se ha metido Naruto?

Sakura desvió la vista- No lo se.. se supone que estaban limpiando no?

-Ahh... si...

El ambiente era tenso, de eso no había duda, Naruto estaba parado detrás de una pared escondido- "Bien.. justo como lo planee" -Se dijo -"Espero que se amisten pronto..."


End file.
